.alpha.-Linolenic acid and .gamma.-linolenic acid are essential fatty acids which are contained in vegetable oils and are known to possess a function of inhibiting platelet aggregation. In contrast, 5,8,11,14,15-eicosapentaenoic acid and 4,7,10,13,16,19-docosahexaenoic acid are essential fatty acids which are contained in fish oils and are known similarly to possess a function of inhibiting platelet aggregation. The functions which these fatty acids exhibit in inhibiting platelet aggregation, however, are not sufficient.
Incidentally, 5-fluorouracil is used clinically as a chemotherapeutic agent. This compound, however, has the disadvantage that because of its high toxicity, it has its effective concentration in blood only within a narrow range. For the purpose of eliminating this disadvance of 5-fluorouracil, 1,(2-acyloxyalkyl)-5-fluorouracil (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. SHO 51(1976)-98,280), a carboxylic acid derivative of 5-fluorouracil (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. SHO 58(1983)-77,871), etc. have been proposed.
These 5-fluorouracil derivatives, however, have virtually no function of inhibiting platelet aggregation and, worse still, have not been fully stabilized with respect to toxicity.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a novel 5-fluorouracil derivative and medicinal preparations containing the same.
Another object of this invention is to provide a 5-fluorouracil derivative as a novel compound and a platelet aggregation inhibitor and an anticancer chemotherapeutic agent containing the same.